Aika Inoue
Kotone Inoue (born Aika Inoue) is a 15 year old idol and member of the unit "Ha-Pi Holidays". ''She was born in February and works under the managers Celebii, and Aprii. She is a Lovely-type idol with Sexy being secondary. Appearance Aika is a pearl skinned beauty with what appears to be natural, light pink blushed cheeks that match her eyes and hair-color. She has long hair that is knotted into Heart-shaped odango buns, with curled pigtails attached to them. On each bun is a heart clip with small angelic wings attached to them. In Pri Para, her eyes become a gradience of magenta and pink and gain a heart-oriented design in them to reflect her holiday. Her hair is worn loose and flows way past her feet, but somehow it floats quite a bit to keep out of her way. Personality Aika is a very soft and gentle girl with a voice as light as her appearance. She seems to suffer from extreme emotions however, so she often feels what other people feel. This can be both good and bad; good because she is able to help almost everyone feel better, but bad because it can really screw up things too. If she feels sad, she refuses to leave her home, if angry, everyone is a target. Very Passionate. Love to give hugs or flirty little gestures. Relations Family Due to the past incident that has occured in her family, Aika has seperated herself from them. She refuses to talk about them, even going as far as to say they all died to avoid discussing them. Celebii ''NA Rin Yukimura Because of her family issues, Rin and Aika got off to a horrible start. But it was only after Rin insulted her did she found out the truth behind Aika's family and their situation. She felt horrible for her words and once she apologized the girls befriended each other properly. Aprii Aika thinks Aprii is pretty adorable and loves to hug and play with her. Aprii seems to like Aika in return. Aya Mizu and Ayano Miya NA Rei Tsukino NA Coords Aika's brand is ♥ Love Drop ♥ , which focused on the innocent, yet romantic appeal of an angel. Consists of feathery accents, heart-gems, and wings. Songs *Heart Arrrow - personal song *Calender Carousel - unit song Making Drama *Your Love - Aika gains pink glowing wings and floats from the ground, she clasps her hands and closes her eyes until reaching the top. Upon doing so she opens her eyes and holds out her arms while many hearts and glitter float from where she is and rain down through the room. *My Day - A unit Making Drama. Each girl poses as a number flashes by her, indicating which month her holiday is based on. A scenery displaying that holiday then appears before shifting to the next girl. Once they finish, they pose together with a wreath forming on top of them and the words ''Happy Holidays! ''appears in glowing letters. History Quotes Trivia *Aika's birth name translates to "Love Song Above The Well", while her new name means "Harp Sound Above The Well". Gallery Category:Chrismh Category:Eye Color: Pink Category:Hair color: Pink Category:Teens Category:Idols Category:Girls Category:Holiday Category:Loving Category:Passionate Category:Twin Tails Category:Straight Category:Buns Category:Average height Category:Pale Skin Category:Lovely Category:Sexy Category:Characters Category:Lovely Idol